Once Broken, Twice Loved
by vampiregirl2808
Summary: Bella Is 16 . Edward Left In New Moon. Bella Moved To Jacksonville & Now Two Years Later She Back , But She Not Shy Anymore She's Confident Now. She Goes To A Party With jacob & Things Change . Imprint Story! I Suck At Summaries , But Give It A Chance .
1. Leaving

"Dad I'm going to miss you," I said giving him a hug.

"I'll miss you to Bella. You can visit whenever you want."

I turned to Jacob, gave him a big hug, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Jake and I don't know that I would have done with out you."

"Love you to Bells," he said hugging me back.

_Last call for Jacksonville Florida _

"Well, that's me. Bye dad. Bye Jake," I said giving them both another hug.

I grabbed my bags and headed to the plane.

*On the plane*

I sat down in my seat and but my headphones in. I was listening to the radio when the song impossible came on.

I remember years ago  
someone told me I should take  
caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
and you were strong and I was not  
my illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
and now when all is done  
there is nothing to say  
you have gone and so effortlessly  
you have won  
you can go ahead tell them

tell them all I know now  
shout it from the roof top  
write it on the sky love  
all we had is gone now  
tell them I was happy  
and my heart is broken  
all my scars are open  
tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
impossible, impossible

falling out of love is hard  
falling for betrayal is worst  
broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
thinking all you need is there  
building faith on love is worst  
empty promises will wear  
I know (I know)  
and know when all is gone  
there is nothing to say  
and if you're done with embarrassing me  
on your own you can go ahead tell them

tell them all I know now  
shout it from the roof top  
write it on the sky love  
all we had is gone now  
tell them I was happy  
and my heart is broken  
all my scars are open  
tell them what I hoped would be  
impossible, impossible  
impossible, impossible  
impossible, impossible  
impossible, impossible  
impossible, impossible

ooh impossible (yeah)

I remember years ago  
someone told me I should take  
caution when it comes to love  
I did

tell them all I know now  
shout it from the roof top  
write it on the sky love  
all we had is gone now  
tell them I was happy (I was happy)  
and my heart is broken  
all my scars are open  
tell them what I hoped would be  
impossible, impossible  
impossible, impossible  
impossible, impossible  
impossible, impossible  
impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
someone told me I should take  
caution when it comes to love  
I did

When the song was over, I realized it described what happened to me. How he left. It had been three mouths since he left. I always knew I was not good enough for him. I was plain, ordinary, and nothing special. But I never thought he would leave me. He told me everyday that he loved me, that I was his life, that he couldn't live without me. But it was just a lie; I was nothing to him, but a toy. It was all just a game.

_**(Flashback )**_

"Bella, we're leaving." I told a deep breath. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared.

But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year—"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can

barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over

soon."

"When you say _we_—," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself."

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"Bella I don't want you to come."

"You… don't… want me?"

"No. I never loved you. You were just a pet. It was just a game," he sneered. "It's funny how you think someone like me can actually love someone like you. I mean your _human_." he spat the word human. "Sure it's been fun and all. But am bored with you."

"What about Alice and Emmett?"

"They never loved you either," he said.

I was speechless. I did not know what to say.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"Well, goodbye Bella," he said. Then he was gone.

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

I was not sad or depressed about him leaving. I was angry. I was angry with his family, for believing they could love me, but mostly I was angry with my self.

I never really hang out with my friends anymore. I really don't do much of anything. That's why I'm going to Jacksonville for a new start. For a new life.

I know it is not that good. But should I continue? REVIEWWWWW!

Luv you guys.

*Ash*


	2. I'm back

2 Years later

I cannot believe it has been two years already. It felt like just yesterday I was getting on a plane heading to Jacksonville. Now I'm on a plane going back to Forks. But I'm not the same person I was when I left. I was shy, easily embarrassed, and had a low self-esteem. Well, not anymore was confident, bold, and just a little bit bitchy.

_Will everyone please put on your seatbelts, and prepared for landing. _**(Sorry if it's wrong. I really don't know what they say.)**

*After the plane landed*

I went and got my bags and started looking for Charlie and Jacob. They were supposed to come pick me up from the airport. Jacob and I had stayed in touch after I moved away. We talked on the phone and emailed each other, but I never came down here to visit and he never when to Jacksonville.

Just then, I saw Charlie and Jacob. Charlie looked exactly like I remembered, short black hair and still pale. But Jake was a completely different story his long beautiful black hair was now cut short. Also, he had gotten taller; he was now probably about 6ft. And don't forget his body; I didn't even know you could go to the airport shirtless. But he was, he had an eight pack and I just wanted to run my hands down his chest. No. don't even think about it Bella.

"Dad. I missed you so much," I said throwing my arms around him.

"I've missed you too bells," he said pulling back. "I hardly even recognized you," he said looking me over.

"Me either," he deep voice said.

I turned to Jake and pulled him into a hug.

This was going to be fun.

So what do you think? Review! I want at least 10 reviews before I update again. Oh and the next chapter will be a Jacobs POV.


	3. What have you done with Bella?

Today was the day. Bella was coming back. She had been gone for two years thanks to that bloodsucker. If it wasn't for him Bella would have stayed here, and things would have been different. So here, I am standing next to a very excited Charlie at the airport. Bella's plane was going to land in five minutes.

"So, have you seen Bella since she left?" I asked Charlie.

"No, but we did talk of the phone," he replied.

After that, we didn't say anything. When Bella's plane landed, we started looking for her. I expected to see the same Bella that left, long brown hair that when to her back, no make up, no curves, and in a t-shirt and jeans. Boy was I wrong. She was like a completely new person. Bella's hair was dyed black and was layered, her eyes were heavy coated with eyeliner and mascara, and she had curse that most girls would kill for. I think I was actually drooling. She was wear a dark blue mini skirt that showed from her long tanned legs, a white tank top that showed just enough to keep you wondering, and black ankle boots. White sunglasses where covering her eyes so I couldn't see them.

"Dad. I missed you so much," she said throwing her arms around him.

"I've missed you too bells," he said pulling back. "I hardly even recognized you," he said looking her over.

"Me either," I said.

She turned to me and pulled me into a hug.

I led her close, my face in her hair. I breathed in her scent, strawberries and vanilla just as I remembered. I heard her heart beat pick up. I chuckled to lowly for her to hear. Or so I thought.

"Are you laughing at me?' she pulled back, hands on her hips. Damn she looked fucking hot.

"No,"

"Oh really because I hear you laugh," she smirked.

"I didn't laugh,"

"Yes you did,"

"No I didn't,"

"Did to,"

"Did not,"

"Will you two stop acting like kids?" Charlie asked. "Now come up lets go," he picked up one of Bella's bags, grunted, and walk toward the exit.

"Did to," Bella said once he far enough so he couldn't hear. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Come on," I picked up her bags and walked toward the exit. When we got to the car, Charlie was putting Bella's bags in the trunk.

"Shotgun," Bella called. I laughed and got in the back seat. We drove in silent's but it wasn't uncomfortable. When we got to her house, she let me out and walks back to the truck. I grabbed one of her bags and fallowed her up to her room.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"Good, you?"

"Fine," I answered.

"This is awkward," she said after a minute or two.

"Yea, So…. There's a party at the res tonight you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea. Why not?" What? What happened to the girl who would rather stay home doing homework than go a party?

"Well, for one you hate parties,"

'Not anymore,"

"Okay…who are you and what have you done with Bella?" I asked laughing.

"Ha-ha so funny," she said rolling her eyes.

"Know seriously, what's up with you? I mean the new look, attitude, and now you like to party? Not that I am complaining. I like it. Really, but what brought this on?" I asked.

She sighed, sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I sat down.

"When Edward left me," I noticed how she could say his name without flinching. "I thought I would never get over him and that I wasn't good enough,"I growled, not caring if she heard.

"Bella you-,"

"No let me finish," she said cutting me off. "For months I rarely ate or one day I came home from school early and Charlie was on the phone with Renee. He was saying that he didn't know what to do with me and maybe I should go stay with her," she paused and took a deep breath. "At first I told him no that I wouldn't go and that he couldn't make me. Then later that night I thought about it and realized how selfish I was being. So the next I day I told him I would go,I packed up my things and was on a plane the next week I got there things were tough . You know with a new place, and school. I think I would have been screwed if I didn't meet Jay," Ugh great. She must have seen the look on my face because she went on "He's like my older brother," I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "He got me to hang out with friends and go out. After I while I started to make more friends. I just started to change, I got more confident, dressing different, and you can't forget the curvse," she said with a laugh. I laughed too.

"Wow,"

"Yea," she sighed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine,"

"Okay. Well I have to go. I'll pick you up at 9:00 alright?" I asked getting up.

"Yea, see you later,"she said giving me a hug. She went to pull away but I held on, for some reason I felt like things were fixing to change.


	4. Be Safe !

Bella's POV

After Jake left I decided to call my mom and tell her I had made it here safe .

I dialed her number and she answered after the second ring .

"Bella ?"

"Yea . It's me mom . "

"Ohhh . Good . I was starting to worry . " she sighed .

"Mom , I just landed an hour ago . "

"I know hunny , but you know how I am . "

"Yea , I know . "

"Soooo ... How are things so far ? "

"Good . Really good . Dad and Jake met me at the airport . Ohh . Mom you should see Jake . Gosh . I barely even recognized him . " I laughed .

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing ?"

"A good thing ! Definetly !"

"So , I'm guessing he's super hot ! ? "

"Hell Yea ! "

"Bella Language ! " She Laughed .

"You know you don't care mom . "

"Yea , I know . I was Trying to be a good parent . " she said in a small voice .

"Mom . You are a good parent . "

"If I am why would my daughter move half way across the country ? "

"Mom . You know I didn't move there because of you ! You amazing , fun . and are like my bestfriend . I came here because I miss Charlie and all my old friends . "

"Awww .. Hunny I didn't mean the upset you . I just thought maybe it had something to do with me . "

"It's okay mom . I'm not upset . I'm just suprised that you would think that . I love you to death . " I told her , meaning every word . My mom and I had gotten really close when I moved to Jacksonville . She was there to comfort me when I had nightmares or when I just wanted to talk . She helped me other come the pain I felt when Edward left me and accept that he wasn't coming back . Without her I really don't know where I would be today .

"I love you too darling "

"Well , I got to go mom . I'll talk tomorrow . "

"Why not tonight ? "

"I'm going to a party with Jake tonight . "

"That's Great ! Have fun ! Ohhh and be safe ! "

"Ugh ! Mom . I'm not going to do anything ! Jake and me are just friends . " I exclaimed . Another thing about me and my mom was we were totally open . I mean she knew about what I did with my boyfriend . Well , ex . She even gave me advise and "Pointers" . Just the thought made me shudder .

"Okay Hun . I was just making sure . But just in case bring protection with you . "

"Fine . If it makes you feel better I will . Okay . Hey , but I really have to go . Love you . Bye . " I said looking at the clock to see that it was already 4:00 .

"Love you too . Bye . "

After I hang up I decide to unpack some of my stuff before I got in the shower . I put all my clothes up , and put all my make up . By the time I was sone was 5:00 . I started getting ready . Not realizing that everything was about to change .

Sooo . What Do Ya Think ? Good Or Bad ? Lol . Reviewwww

Love You Guyss

-Ashley

(: 3


End file.
